warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Moonstar10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Aniju Aura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 12:24, August 21, 2011 Yes you may. Aniju Aura 11:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I have the perfect cat. There is a kit named Moonkit, she is ready to become an apprentice. :D Aniju Aura 05:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) She can be six moons if you like so she can become an apprentice. A lot of people however left when school started and haven't come back yet so we need to get things restarted again. Aniju Aura 22:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I am going to try and start up the role play here agian. Most of the members left so it would just be me, you and Sir Rock. I am hoping to get a new friend here and Meerkats123. So if you know anyone who would like to join just let them know about this place and have them contact me so I can get them started. Aniju Aura 01:21, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have not been on in a while, storm at my house made the power go out. Anyways, role playing hasn't really started up so you can for not pick cats you with to be, just let me know who you wish to be. Rosepad original player left so just add your name to the Current Members section and on her page. Aniju Aura 01:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean make a new one? We already have the wikia and Clans. I haven't gotten to updating the role play centers because I am busy on other wikias. I want the role plays to be set a few months later so to explain why so many cats are gone and kits are not apprentices, and old apprentices are now warriors and such. Once I am done with Meerkats Wiki and updating there, I can work on this one so for recruiting new members I say after I get things updated here. I'll let you know when to recruit. Aniju Aura 04:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, she caused to much problems and stole whole Clans and people's characters. You can have all the cats she role played if you like. Aniju Aura 04:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Now I told you, when I was ready to get this place started again, I would tell you it invite people. I am not ready to fix this place up yet, busy with other things and life. I have plans for the role play but don't have time to get everything ready just yet. I rather have everything ready and set before people start coming here again. Or we will get confuses like at Wolf Role Play when it started. Aniju Aura 01:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) That's okay, we will be fine without them. Actualy two of the former role players said they would come back once this place got started again. For sure there is me, you and Sir Rock. Meerkats123 popped up here a few times so I think she will join too once things get re-established. We will have enough people to role play. Really if it's just Me, You and Sir Rock, they is enough people to role play and I would be happy with that. Just right now I haven't had the time to fix this place up because I have been busy with other wikias. Maybe in the spring or summer I will find time to work on this place, if not sooner. Aniju Aura 03:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC)